


Vid: Instantly

by Kass



Series: Vids [35]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Vids, Vividcon, Vividcon 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil fell in love instantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Instantly

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Vividcon 2014. 
> 
> I owe infinite thanks to Heresluck, Laura Shapiro, Grammarwoman, Sanj, and Y for beta, hand-holding, and sharing my squee.

_Password: neat_

Audio: "Intro" by The XX, Welcome to Night Vale  
Video: A Place in the Desert; Big Science in New Mexico; Bagdad Cafe; Best Multimeter Tutorial; Chemin de Croix; Fringe; How a Radio Station Works; How to Use EQ Mixer; It's Consuming Me; Lab Equipment: Glass Ampoules; Monahans TX to Carlsbad NM; No Place Like Here: Marfa TX; Opendox 1: Marfa; Pastamoré; Recrystallization of an Impure Compound; Spectral Processor; Synthesis of Aspirin; Tiny Texas Houses; Voices of the Dead Intro; You Can't Curry Love.


End file.
